


Cake

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Robin brings Alice a birthday cake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Cake

"Hey, give this to robin when youbsee her would you?" Killian asked Zelena and explained what it was for to her. 

Whoever had come up with thr phrase "its the thought that counts." Hadn't seen this pitiful represntstion kf a cake. There was no way this was edible. And it certainly didn't look good either. It'd been a good plan. Make Alice a birthday cake, visit Alice on her birthday, help Alice forget for a few minutes that her presence around the only family she'd ever had would slowly and painfully kill him. Robin was ashamed of the failure in front of her. Alice deserved better. She couldn't bring this to her. It wouldn't cheer her up. It'd make everythibg worse, remind her of whatever her dad had done for her birthday somehow being better. 

"I tried," Robin sulked when she saw her mom. 

"I'm sure she won't mind the cake's not perfect. Sure she'd love the company." 

"Mom!" Robin whined. Ever since robin had broight Alice up just about everyone was teasing her about it. And they were just friends. So far. Robin mentally scokded herself not to get her hopes up, not even sure if Alice knew what dating was. It wouldn't be the first mundane thing that required an explanation. 

"I'm sure she'll have more than enough cake." 

"Not that it'll be edible." 

"There's a cake on the counter, take that with you." 

"Thanks!" Wait. Since when did her mom bake? "Since when do you bake?" 

"I don't. Nook, however. Apparently bakes a cake every year. Specifically for his daughter."

"and he never gets to share it with her," Robin finished the sentment left hanging in the air The mood had turned a bit sour. That did explain why a slice was already missing from thr cake. Her mom didn't have the biggest sweet tooth. 

Robin headed out with the cake and knocjed on the door. Although, it was usually unlocked. 

"Nobin!" They went inside tongrab a few things and then alice insited on being outside. She usually did. She'd spent more than rnough time inside for a lifetime. 

"Yiu brought me a cake?" 

"Yeah, happy birthday. I tried to bake but it didnt go so well, your dad had this made akready." 

Alice looked a mix of emotions for a minute. 

"Tell him thanks. And thank you." 

They each got a slkce of cake. It was a small cake, nkt really meant to feed a lot of people. Robin was sure this was a recipe Killian had used for years. So she didn't say a word about it when she bit into a sticky sweet subtance that was bright orange. At first. 

"Ok, what fkabor is this?" 

"Orange marmalade and chcolate, its my favorite." 

"I didnt know that was a thing." 

"You can make whatever youbwabt a thing if you do it yourself." 

She had a point. A weird point but a point nonetheless. 

"I like choclate," Robin offered. Alice had told her her favorite flavor. 

"Good to know. When's your birthday?" 

Robin told her. Theybate their cake and talked fir a while and Robin lost hwr courage to ask Alice on a date like she'd planned. She'd ask next time. What was it with this girl? She was so cinfident nornally but now she was so agraid of messing anything up. Or that she moght say no.


End file.
